The surfaces of objects that are exposed to the environment come into contact with a variety of agents, including dust, moisture, water, and oils. In industrial applications, surfaces may be exposed to a variety of agents in addition to water, such as aqueous salt solutions, solutions of aqueous acid or base, and chemical components that may be dissolved or suspended in aqueous compositions or other liquids, including those used in manufacturing processes. Not only are the surfaces of objects exposed to a variety of chemical agents, but the temperatures to which the surfaces are exposed can also affect their interaction with those agents and the performance of the coated surfaces of objects. For example, freezing liquids, such as water, can result in frozen deposits tightly attached to the surfaces that prevent access to the surfaces and in some instances prevent proper operation of equipment bound by the frozen liquid. In addition, elevated temperatures can accelerate processes such as corrosion or leaching.